Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy se van a enfrentar al mayor reto de sus vidas: Ser padres. [Regalo para Aoi Apfel]
**¡Hola!, aunque viene un poco tarde por fin llega el regalo para la increíble .**

 **Querida, siento el retraso pero la cara sapo de Umbridge me castigo en su despacho.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama de esta historia es mía._**

 _ **Este fic participa en Castigo con Umbridge del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

* * *

 ** _-Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo-_**

 ** _Capítulo único._**

— ¿Malfoy?

— Buenas noches, Parkinson.

Lucius Malfoy se abrió paso dentro de la mansión de su amigo dejándolo con la boca abierta en la puerta.

— Cierra, que está entrando aire frío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó el hombre, mirando de mala manera a su amigo y a sus maletas.

— Narcissa me ha echado.

— ¿Echado? ¿Por qué?

— Oh, una cosa sin importancia.

Marcus Parkinson entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La he dejado embarazada.

La copa de whiskey que Marcus se estaba llenando cayó al suelo en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca del rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

— Creo que sabes perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés, Marcus. El qué ya lo has oído y el cando no te interesa.

— Pero, ¿cómo pasó? Si ustedes dos siempre os protegéis.

Lucius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de empezar a contarle a su amigo la historia.

* * *

 ** _Cinco semanas antes._**

 _— Ha sido increíble —murmuró la mujer, acariciando el pecho de su marido._

 _— Sí, uno de los mejores._

 _Narcissa suspiró antes de levantarse, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y caminando en dirección al baño._

 _— Me voy a duchar, ¿vienes?_

 _Lucius se levantó con rapidez, caminando hasta ella completamente desnudo._

 _— Por supuesto —le contestó, dándole un beso._

 _— Bueno, pero antes tomate la poción._

 _— Si, cariño._

 _La mujer se adentró en el baño mientras el rubio se dirigía hasta el armarito de las pociones, preparado para tomarse una vez más esa asquerosa sustancia._

 _Una putada que solo tenga efecto durante una sesión de sexo y no te proteja todo el día –murmuró para sí mismo —Con todo lo que Narcissa y yo nos acostamos me voy a terminar gastando mis amados galeones en está mierda._

 _— ¿Vienes? —_ Oyó _gritar a Narcissa—. El agua está buenísima._

 _— ¡Sí, ya voy!_

 _Abrió la puerta del armario, ahogando un grito de horror cuando vio que no quedaban pociones._

 _— Bueno, no creo que por una vez pase nada._

 _Se giró y empezó a caminar hasta el baño, jadeando al ver a su flamante esposa cubierta de espuma y con su liso pelo cayéndole sobre los pechos._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la única vez que no te tomaste la poción ha dado resultado?

— Eh, sí. Básicamente te estoy contando eso.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Narcissa que no tenías pociones? Ella podría haberse tomado algo para evitarlo.

— ¿Y perderme el placer de tener relaciones sexuales con mi esposa en el agua y llenos de espuma? Como que no, además, Narcissa me hubiera matado si lo hubiera dicho, esos temas la crispan demasiado y no me hubiera dejado tocarla en meses. No creía que pasara nada por una vez.

— Pues ha pasado.

— Sí, ya lo sé —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro– Soy todo un semental.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas antes._**

 _— ¡Gilipollas! ¡Imbécil! —un jarrón voló hacía él—. ¡Retrasado!_

 _Lo esquivó como pudo y se refugió tras el sillón._

 _— Narcissa, mi amor._

 _— ¡No me llames mi amor, idiota! —un plato se estrelló en la pared detrás de él._

 _— Cissy tranquilízate —le dijo el hombre._

 _— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me he casado con el hombre más subnormal del mundo!?_

 _— Menuda lengua tiene para ser una señorita de la alta sociedad —murmuró Lucius para sí mismo._

 _— ¿¡Qué murmuras!?_

 _— Lo mucho que te quiero. Cissy, cariño, perdóname._

 _— ¡Una cosa! ¡Solo una te pedí y no has podido cumplirla!_

 _— Narcissa…_

 _— ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver!_

 _— Cissy…_

 _— ¡Fuera!_

— Parece que Narcissa no está muy feliz.

— Claro que no lo está, he roto nuestra promesa.

— ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

— En nuestra noche de bodas Narcissa me hizo prometerle que no la embarazaría hasta que no tuviese treinta años o más de treinta.

— ¿Y cuantos tiene?

— Veinticuatro.

— Bueno tampoco es mucha diferencia, solo son seis años, casi cinco.

— Marcus, amigo mío, seis años pueden ser muchos en la vida de una mujer y más si es una como Narcissa.

— Ay, mi querido amigo Lucius. No te quejes ahora que fuiste tú quien se buscó a la mujer con más carácter, mal humor y más armas de manipulación que había en todo el mundo mágico.

Lucius sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tenía que llevarme a la mejor.

Ambos hombres subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Marcus le indicó a su amigo donde podía quedarse y se fue a su propio cuarto, a la soledad magnifica de su cama.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después._** **(Dos meses y una semana de embarazo)**

— Cogeré un cuchillo y te lo clavaré en el ojo, Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Qué pasó, Cissy? —preguntó el hombre, bastante acostumbrado a sus amenazas.

— ¡He engordado! ¿Cómo me entrarán mis vestidos y pantalones ahora?

Lucius suspiró, desde que había vuelto a la casa (dos semanas atrás) había estado viviendo en un sitio peor que el infierno. Las quejas de Narcissa se habían triplicado y eso era bastante puesto que la mujer conseguía encontrar una pega a todo.

— ¿Y cuánto has engordado?

— ¡Casi un kilo! ¡Un kilo! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! —el hombre se talló la nariz y levantó la cabeza para observar a su furiosa mujer señalando su plano abdomen.

— Cariño, yo te veo igual que siempre.

— ¡Y a mí que más me da lo que tu pienses!

La rubia salió de la habitación con un portazo, encerrándose seguramente en el baño o en su cuarto-vestuario. Marcus tenía razón, de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo tuvo que enamorarse de la más testaruda, malhumorada y manipuladora que había.

Suspiró una vez más y fijó su vista en el calendario que había en la mesita de café. Quedaban dos semanas y media para que el primer trimestre se cumpliese. Pero para él había sido como un año entero, cada minuto una hora, cada hora un día y cada día un año. Simplemente horrible.

Narcissa cada vez estaba más histérica y a Lucius cada vez le parecía más tentadora la idea de colgarse en el baño o lanzarse un Avada a sí mismo. Al menos de esa manera no tendría que soportar a su mujer y a los problemas ficticios que encontraba cada cinco minutos.

Un elfo se apareció delante de él, temblando y sollozando.

— Mi señor —tartamudeó—. La señora está muy rara, tiene que hacer algo.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No lo sé, amo. Está arriba en el armario tirando todo al suelo.

— Merlín dame fuerzas—murmuró el rubio levantándose de la silla.

Cuando llegó al cuarto destinado para que su mujer tuviese un gran armario se encontró con una imagen sorprendente. Casi toda la ropa de Narcissa estaba tirada en el suelo, y más prendas caían sobre este mientras la mujer las descolgaba, les quitaba la percha y las tiraba.

— ¡Narcissa! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —cuestionó el hombre.

— ¡Gorda, Lucius! ¡Gorda! Nada me entra por tu culpa.

— ¡Ni siquiera tienes barriga! Parece que no estás embarazada.

La ropa dejó de caer y la mirada enfurecida de la mujer se posó sobre el hombre, que inconscientemente dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró con escalofriante voz—. ¡Como te has atrevido a insinuar algo así!

— Cissy, por favor —le dijo el hombre con tono calmado—. Debes relajarte.

La mujer lo miró durante unos segundos, dispuesta a claudicar cuando recordó sus palabras y la furia volvió a ella.

— ¡Narcissa, baja esa varita!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y el hechizo fue realizado.

* * *

 **En llamas.**

 _(Imagen de la mansión Malfoy tras el incendio)_

Como lo leéis queridas mías, la mansión Malfoy comenzó a arder la pasada noche por razones todavía no dadas a conocer. Una histérica y cabreada Narcissa Malfoy abandonaba la casa mientras su marido y los elfos la seguían. Todos parecían aterrados.

Aunque el incendio fue controlado con rapidez la mayor parte de la propiedad se ha visto devastado por el fuego y a la familia Malfoy le esperan unos largos meses de reconstrucción en caso de que quieran volver a ella, aunque hay rumores de que la pareja estaba pensando en comprarse una casa nueva.

Todos sabemos que la lujosa mansión se localiza en una hermosa colina alejada de la población en West Midlands, esa lleva siendo la residencia de los Malfoy desde hace casi dos siglos pero ahora mismo no parece otra cosa que no sea una antigua casa en ruinas y a punto de desplomarse.

¿Quizá es ésta la señal para irse? Pronto lo sabremos mis queridas lectoras, al igual que espero poder transmitiros todo acerca del incendio en esta lujosa mansión y la verdad tras la reacción de la antigua Black.

¿Será que hay problemas en este matrimonio? Lo descubriremos.

Saludos de vuestra reportera favorita,

 _Rita Skeeter._

— Esa mujer debería mirarse sus problemas mentales —murmuró con odio Narcissa.

— Totalmente de acuerdo, querida.

Toda la prensa hablaba sobre el incidente ocurrido en la mansión, convirtiéndose pronto en el mayor acontecimiento ocurrido durante ese mes y, por ende, de lo que la gente más hablaba. La casi destrucción de la casa había creado una guerra entre ambos que había terminado con Narcissa ganando y Lucius perdiendo, como siempre.

La decisión que habían tomado, bueno, que Narcissa había tomado y que su marido por no llevarle la contraria había aceptado tras una buena discusión con su, cada vez más histérica, mujer era que dejarían la mansión tal como estaba y que reconstruirían una (también perteneciente a los Malfoy) en otro lugar, elegido también por Narcissa.

— Ninguna me gusta —dijo Lucius observando las imágenes que la rubia le había dado.

— Son todas del mismo sitio, querido.

— Lo sé, no me gusta.

— Bueno, es que en realidad no te pedía tu opinión. Simplemente te las enseñaba por cortesía, para que supieses donde vamos a vivir.

— ¿No tengo ni voz ni voto en nada? Soy yo el que va a pagar la reforma de la casa entera, todas y cada una de las piedras que coloquen nuevas van a salir de mi bóveda de Gringotts.

— Básicamente, no —le respondió ella con indiferencia—. Yo elegí la casa, pero la propiedad es tuya así que tú pagas.

— ¿Perdona?

Narcissa sonrió con burla, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

— Perdonado.

La mujer dio un sorbo a su té mientras colocaba las fotos de manera ordenada sobre la mesa, observando con todo detalle la que una vez había sido la mansión principal de los Malfoy hasta la construcción de aquella que en llamas había ardido recientemente. Lucius arqueó las cejas ofendido y miró fijamente a su mujer, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente concentrada en sus fotos y su té.

— Creo que tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso sobre esto —replicó él.

— Y nadie te lo quita, amor. Simplemente no se tiene en cuenta tu opinión—le contestó con una sonrisa cálida, como la que se le dedica a los niños.

— ¿Por qué? Soy tu marido, propietario de la casa y el que paga las obras.

— Y yo soy la que está pasando por este infierno que es el embarazo simplemente porque eres incapaz de cumplir tus promesas y de ser sincero con tu mujer cuando algo tan importante como eso ocurre, creo que yo llevo la peor parte de nuestra relación y no eres capaz de aceptar una de las cosas que te pido, ni aunque sea una vez —le respondió con voz fría y modulada, controlando su enfado.

Lucius tragó saliva, sintiendo como los ojos azules chispeaban furiosos mientras observaban sin pestañear los suyos propios, fulminándole.

— Tienes razón —concedió él, esquivando la bala mortal que su mujer cabreaba resultaba ser.

— Lo sé, siempre tengo razón.

Con un suspiro de derrota Lucius volvió a mirar detenidamente las fotos, observando donde se construiría la nueva mansión hecha para Narcissa y bajo las órdenes de la misma.

Wiltshire no estaba tan mal para vivir. Ya lo habían hecho una vez sus antepasados.

Podría vivir sin problemas allí.

Narcissa dio un grito histérico cuando se quemó la lengua con el té, y lo miró a él como si fura el culpable de todos sus males.

Podría conseguir adaptarse allí, si es que lograba sobrevivir.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_** **(Tres meses y una semana de embarazo)**

Mientras las obras de la casa avanzaban, Lucius y Narcissa se trasladaron a una pequeña casa de verano que poseían los Malfoy en Clovelly. Aunque les quedaba bastante lejos de su próxima casa, habían conseguido conectar por red Flu las casas y podían ir y venir cómodamente.

Al principio se habían trasladado allí con Dobby, su elfo doméstico y Lid, una antigua elfina. Pero debido a los crecientes antojos de Narcissa a todas horas del día Lucius había terminado necesitando la ayuda de casi todos los elfos de la mansión para atender a su mujer.

— Me apetece flan de chocolate, fresas con chocolate y una tarta de tres chocolates.

— Tanto chocolate no es bueno Cissy.

— ¿Me estás llamando gorda sin sentido de la responsabilidad y control? —los ojos de la mujer se anegaron en lágrimas.

— No, cariño. Claro que no —murmuró el hombre—. ¡Dobby!

El elfo se apareció con rapidez en la sala.

— Prepara flan de chocolate, tarta de tres chocolates y fresas bañadas en chocolate.

— Sí, amo. Dobby lo prepara enseguida, señor.

Cuando dos elfos aparecieron con todo lo requerido por la mujer ésta salió corriendo al baño, provocada por tanto chocolate y exigiendo que apartaran toda esa comida de su vista. Como habitualmente, Lucius les dijo a los elfos que enviasen toda la comida a casa de alguno de sus amigos, después fue a consolar a su mujer que solía ponerse a llorar tras vomitar.

Lucius solo esperaba que eso no durase para siempre.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses y tres semanas después._** **(Seis meses de embarazo)**

Narcissa Malfoy no parecía la dama de sociedad que siempre había sabido ser. Parecía otra persona, una completamente diferente a la que todos solían ver acompañada de Lucius Malfoy meses atrás por las calles del Londres Mágico.

Iba vestido con un peto vaquero y un suéter color perla, sus pies estaba cubiertos por unas botas acolchadas de color negro y su largo pelo rubio recogido en un moño flojo que le daba una apariencia muy juvenil.

Esos seis meses de embarazo se notaban bastante en su siempre fino cuerpo y el agotamiento por dirigir las obras también habían hecho mella en ella, acabando con su energía. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la de su marido y caminaba entre los hermosos jardines, completamente acabados, de su nueva casa. Lo último que faltaba hacer para que estuviese completamente lista es que se pintaran las habitaciones del piso superior y que los últimos muebles fueran colocados.

— ¿Contenta?

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, acostumbrado a esa respuesta.

— Quiero pavos reales en el jardín.

— ¿Pavos reales?

— Sí, son hermosos Lucius. Todas esas plumas, ese esplendor que los envuelve al desplegarlas. Creo que le darían un toque distintivo a la casa.

— ¿Más de los que ya tiene?

— Quiero. Pavos. Reales.

— Me encargaré de que consigan los más hermosos para ti, Cissy.

— Así me gusta.

La mujer soltó su mano y comenzó a pasear por el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la zona de los rosales, la favorita de Narcissa en todo el terreno. Sus ojos grises brillaron ante la manera en la que su mujer se veía, acariciando distraída su abultada barriga mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa.

Una imagen hermosa para sus ojos y que mantendría siempre en su memoria.

Esa misma noche ya se habían trasladado a la casa, gracias a unos hechizos bastante efectivos y unos obreros muy trabajadores (y temerosos de los arranques de furia de Narcissa Malfoy) habían conseguido que durante la tarde la casa quedase completamente lista para entrar a vivir.

La pareja se encontraba en el cuarto principal, Narcissa tumbada en la cama y Lucius sentado en ella, con los pies de su mujer encima de su regazo. Ambos completamente relajados y en un ambiente tranquilo y calmado, como no habían estado en mucho tiempo.

— Creo que será niño —murmuró la mujer, deleitada por las suaves caricias de su marido en sus pies.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Soy su madre, las madres saben eso.

— Confiaré en tu palabra.

El hombre dejo los pies de su querida esposa sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas y apagando las luces con un movimiento de su varita.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos si es niño?

— No lo sé, había pensado en Orión como mi padre, o Hyperion como el satélite de Saturno.

— Me gusta mucho, ¿y si es niña?

— ¿Niña? No lo sé, Lyra o quizá Casiopea —murmuró con voz soñolienta—. Pero será varón, siento que será varón.

— Buenas noches —le susurró Lucius antes de que ambos cayesen en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses y una semana después_** **(Ocho meses y una semana de embarazo)**

Lucius se comportaba de forma extraña últimamente, salía casi todas las noches y volvía a la casa por la madrugada. Dormía tres o dos horas y se volvía a levantar para irse a trabajar al Ministerio.

Narcissa comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo podría estar ocurriendo con su marido, y sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando, una noche en la que no había salido, debido un movimiento que hizo en la cama para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo (se había acostado muy temprano) la marca en su brazo se descubrió.

La rubia tragó saliva al verla dibujada en su brazo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había sospechado que Lucius podía estar involucrado con la magia oscura o que tenía una aventura con otra mujer, ninguna de las dos opciones eran buenas, pero al menos la segunda no le causaba el terror que la marca le producía.

Sabía que su marido se había criado en una familia de magos atraídos por esa rama de la magia, en su familia también pasaba. Pero nunca esperó que Lucius llegase a unirse a algo así, algo tan oscuro.

Se vistió y cuidando que Lucius no se despertase salió de la habitación, llamó a su elfina personal y le avisó que iba a salir, que si no volvía le fuese a buscar a una dirección que le dejo escrita en un papel.

Se metió dentro de la chimenea y lanzó los polvos Flu, diciendo en voz baja pero con claridad su destino. Se apareció en la modesta casa de su hermana Andrómeda, quizá no eran las mejores horas para ir y menos el mejor momento pero necesitaba hablar, y ella siempre había sido su mayor apoyó.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —oyó un susurró y una luz de varita apuntándola.

— Andy soy yo, Cissy.

— ¿Narcissa? —Andrómeda bajó la varita y encendió una pequeña lámpara que había sobre la mesa del comedor—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Es Lucius.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Es un mortífago —susurró, sentándose con su hermana en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? –los ojos de Andrómeda se agrandaron con sorpresa—. Por Merlín Cissy, debes alejarte de él.

— ¡No! No puedo hacer eso, Andy.

— Pero Cissy, si capturan a Lucius te relacionarán con él, y tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no. Sabes que la única prioridad que tengo ahora es mi bebé pero, es mi marido Andy. No puedo darle la espalda.

— Un marido que no se preocupa por ustedes, parece ser. Los mortífagos son unas personas desalmadas y sin corazón, nada bueno puede traer eso.

— Pero…

— Narcissa, si quieres lo mejor para tu bebé debes alejarte de Lucius.

— No puedo, Andy. Yo le quiero.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Tú decides que hacer Narcissa, elijas lo que elijas, estaré aquí para ti si me necesitas.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo. La rubia volvió a su casa y con lentitud subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, se cambió y con cuidado se acostó en la cama al lado de Lucius, sus ojos clavados en el relajado rostro de su marido.

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

 ** _5 de Junio de 1980 a las 22:17._**

— ¡No te me vas acercar nunca más en la vida, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Te voy a abandonar! —otro grito de dolor se escuchó en la mansión.

El médico de la familia Black había acudido a las diez de la mañana del día anterior para atender a una embarazada Narcissa que había comenzado con las contracciones, después de ocho interminables horas por fin dilató lo suficiente, luego comenzaron los preparatorios para que diese a luz y la casa se volvió un recital de insultos todos dirigidos a la misma persona:

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Tras una angustiosa hora Draco Lucius Malfoy vino al mundo, un molesto llanto junto con otro con tono lastimero sonaron. Narcissa extendió los brazos para recibir a su hijo y así poder admirarlo. Tenía una casi imperceptible capa de pelo y sus manos se alzaban en el aire, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

— Ven a ver a tu hijo, Lucius.

Malfoy se acercó hasta su mujer, rodeándola con un brazo y mirando embelesado a su hijo.

— Lucius —dijo Narcissa en voz baja.

— ¿Sí, querida?

— Lo sé —susurró tocándole el brazo—. Lo sé.

Lucius tragó saliva y miró a los cansados ojos azules de su mujer, ésta suspiró con cansancio y después de dedicarle una última mirada a su hijo se lo entregó a su padre que con cuidado lo cogió en brazos, miró a su mujer que tras una suave sonrisa para ambos Malfoy se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses después._**

Aunque las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos por culpa de Lord Voldemort y la marca en su brazo seguían siendo una pareja de ensueño que, aunque discutieran bastante, se querían como nadie en el mundo.

— ¿Has visto quien es el nueve perrito faldero del Ministro?

— No, ni me importa.

— Dolores Umbridge.

La rubia arqueó una de sus finas cejas, mirando de mala manera a su marido.

— Deja de evadir el tema, Lucius.

El hombre trató de componer una sonrisa inocente pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar le colocó a Draco en su regazo y dejó un pequeño libro en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de Lucius.

— Ahí te he dejado las instrucciones para que cuides a nuestro hijo sin matarlo en el intento o morirte tú por ser un inepto.

— ¡No soy un inepto!

La rubia le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de girarse y dirigirse hasta la puerta. En dos meses volvía a ser la misma mujer manipuladora, de lengua afilada y criticona que antes de quedarse embarazada, volvía a tener su perfecta figura, se había gastado mitad de su fortuna en renovar su armario después de haber quemado el anterior y había decidido que quería irse a un spa muggle.

— Volveré en una semana, si tienes cualquier problema tienes la dirección de Andy y la de Annabelle Parkinson apuntada encima de la chimenea.

— ¿Con quién vas a ese spa?

— ¿No te lo he dicho? Con Isabela Zabini, se enteró hace poco que está embarazada, su marido es otro irresponsable mentiroso y que oculta cosas como tú.

— Rencorosa —murmuró por lo bajo.

Un jarrón voló muy cerca de su cabeza.

— Agradece que tu hijo está contigo.

* * *

 ** _Siete meses después._**

Durante esos meses la mayor parte de la actividad de la familia estaba en la primera planta, dónde habían trasladado la habitación de Draco y el matrimonio y donde todo estaba repleto de juguetes, protecciones infantiles y demás.

Draco había empezado a gatear, se pasaba el día gateando y si lo cogías en brazos se dedicaba a dar saltos y a tirarte del pelo. Era un crío un tanto revoltoso y que en unos pocos meses había acabado con la vida social de la pareja.

— ¡Lucius! —gritó Narcissa—. ¡No huyas!

— ¡Déjame en paz, loca!

— ¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Draco infló los mofletes, enfadado por la falta de atención. Si algo le gustaba al Draco de nueve meses era ser el centro de atención, y eso era algo que nadie le iba a quitar. Observó fijamente una vela, frunciendo sus finas y casi blancas cejas.

La vela se cayó al suelo, y el fuego prendió la cortina, las llamas propagándose con rapidez por las cortinas y pasando rápidamente a muebles y sillones.

— ¡Lucius!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿No hueles a quemado?

Los dos rubios aparecieron corriendo por la puerta, Narcissa cogió en brazos con rapidez a Draco y juntó con Lucius y los elfos salieron de la casa. El fuego se estaba propagando de manera eficaz, quemando todo a su paso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó Narcissa mirando a los elfos.

— Ha sido el joven amor, mi señora.

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Draco?

Los elfos asintieron.

— Dobby vio como el joven Draco movía la vela, Dobby sintió la magia del niño.

— ¡Has oído eso Lucius! ¡Draco ha tenido su primera demostración de magia!

Pero el hombre no la escuchaba, simplemente observaba una vez más como su hogar se consumía por el fuego y, como una vez más, había sido alguien de su pequeña familia la causante.

— La ha quemado —murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste, querido?

— Nada, nada —dijo, evitando mirar a su primogénito.

Pirómanos, su mujer y su hijo eran pirómanos.

Estaba rodeado de pirómanos, seguro que los elfos también lo eran.

Lucius se sentó en el suelo, su mirada clavada en algún punto de su ardiente casa.

— ¿Lucius?

En esos momentos la idea de entrar en la casa y morir quemado le parecía agradable.

— Lucius, Draco está llorando.

Muy agradable.

* * *

 **En llamas (otra vez)**

 _(Foto de la mansión tras el incendio)_

Difícil de creer, lo sé, pero es una realidad mis queridas Skeeters, parece que el hogar del trío Malfoy está destinado a arder, la pasada tarde la residencia de esta distinguida familia ardió, al parecer el incendio comenzó en el salón de juegos del pequeño Draco, las llamas se extendieron con rapidez por toda la casa y no pudieron rescatar nada de ella.

¿Las causas?

Rumores dicen que la pareja está pasando por una crisis tras el nacimiento del niño aunque ellos y amigos de la pareja han comunicado que eso es mentira y que el incendio fue producido por una explosión de magia involuntaria del pequeño Malfoy.

Pero, ¿puede un niño de sólo nueve meses hacer arder una casa hasta sus cimientos?

Según los Malfoy, sí.

¿Qué pensáis ustedes? ¿Están ocultado algo? ¿Es verdad que el pequeño Malfoy es tan poderoso que puede hacer incendios a tan corta edad? ¿Será todo fruto de una pelea por terceras personas implicadas en esa relación?

Todo y mucho más se irá resolviendo aquí, en Corazón de Bruja.

 _Saludos de vuestra reportera favorita,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

* * *

 ** _Un año después._**

Draco era un niño un tanto agresivo, hoy le había tirado un juguete a la cabeza a Blaise Zabini por comerse una de sus galletas (sí, también era posesivo). Dos días antes había empujado a Pansy Parkinson a un charco y la semana anterior había mordido en el brazo a Gregory Goyle.

Narcissa no le daba importancia, después de todo era Lucius quien se tragaba las miradas mal humorada de las madres de los niños cuando Draco hacía cualquier trastada. Narcissa siempre le decía que era su hijo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Aunque creía que eso no era verdad, porque cada vez que Draco hacía algo bueno Narcissa recalcaba que Draco era su hijo, solo suyo, Lucius quedaba en un segundo plano. Pero cuando el niño hacía algo malo se ganaba una bronca de la mujer (él, claro está, el niño era intocable) y le recordaba que el pequeño niño también era su hijo.

Esa tarde se llevó dos broncas, una de Narcissa por no vigilar a Draco y que éste se pusiera a jugar en el barro y una de la señora Zabini por dejar que Draco atacase a su pequeño Blaise con un juguete de plástico.

Cuando consiguió entrar en su cama tras luchar con Draco para que cenase, se bañase y se quedase dormido. Narcissa lo hizo levantarse con rapidez, gritando histérica desde el baño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó exaltado.

El rubio observó una araña, no muy grande sobre la bañera, la mujer la apuntaba con su dedo con horror, mirando a su marido para que acabase con ella. Se sacó la zapatilla y le dio a la araña varias veces, cada vez con más fuerzas para desahogarse de todo el estrés que su loca mujer y su travieso hijo generaban en él.

— Lucius, querido. Ya está muerta.

Cuando el hombre iba a hablar, se escuchó un llanto.

— Vete a ver a Draco.

— Sí, cariño —murmuró con voz sombría.

Dos horas después se volvió a acostar en su cama, su hijo por fin dormido y su mujer durmiendo desde hace tiempo. Trató de dormirse pero un pensamiento lo atormentaba.

Solo tenía un año y nueve meses, todavía quedaban casi diez años para que entrase en Hogwarts, ¡diez años!

Eso era una década, un largo tiempo, no sabía si lo lograría soportar.

Sólo serían diez años, eso se pasaba en nada.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido pero antes de que cayese definitivamente en los brazos de Morfeo, un llanto sonó.

En esos momentos sentía que en dos meses lo encontrarían colgado en el baño.

— Lucius, Draco está llorando —murmuró Narcissa.

No, no aguantaría.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Vuestra opinión la podéis dejar en los reviews que siempre son bien recibido :)**

 **Lawliet, espero de verdad que este OS haya cumplido tus expectativas, yo me he divertido escribiéndolo y espero que a tú leyéndolo :)**

 **¡Si os ha gustado no os olvidéis de añadir a favoritos!**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
